Cries and Whispers
by nathy.faithy
Summary: "People yell among themselves, for their hearts are disconnected… The infatuated they whisper, for their hearts beat in tune…" A poem I wrote, feel free to see any of your OTP's in here.
1. Cries and Whispers

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction. **_

* * *

_My heart beats wildly every time I see you_

_But I know how far and different they are_

_I want you desperately and you don't even know I exist_

_Love has caught me unguarded and I scream lungs full so you can hear me_

_Although my scream are muffled by the wind, by the people, by her_

_In my solitude and anguish_

_I see in the distance a pair of lovers_

_Clearly passionate, even a blind man can see..._

_She smiles, happily, for she does not need to shout_

_Her heart does not bleed as mine_

_Does not cry_

_Does not break nor shatter into numerous and fragile pieces to see_

_Your arms around her waist_

_Your lips claiming her soft and warm kisses_

_Your whispers that I intimately desire to be mine_

_Cries and Whispers_

_I cry, for I want you_

_She whispers, for she has you_

_My cries are turned into laments_

_While their whispers become passion_

_That is flamed in a kiss_

_My heart ignites_

_My soul burns_

_But you my love, see nothing, feel nothing_

_Today I crying alone and helpless_

_Wishing your arms would surround me and love me_

_That your kisses would dry my tears_

_But I succumb to my regret in my sorrow_

_And let other lovers to pass_

_When I thought my heart already so damaged_

_Could not take any longer_

_With my eyes closed I let the water rain wash me away_

_Mixing my salty tears with the cold thin rain_

_And suddenly I'm pulled up against a warm body_

_The scent is woody and masculine engulfing me_

_And a stolen warm kiss he took_

_And it was not yours my love_

_But the bittersweet taste claimed me I was suddenly consumed_

_The feeling of ecstasy of the moment_

_My heart no longer bleeding_

_Pounded wildly by person secretly kissing me and that secretly LOVED ME_

_While I naively thought I loved you._

_My cries were muffled and quiet_

_Now were cries of pleasure and passion_

_Have no more pain or loneliness_

_And while it lasted I would whisper the name of my love in his arms_


	2. Stuffiness

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction. **_

* * *

_I see it in your eyes my love_

_All of your pain_

_And to imagine that right now I feel the same_

_Your blindness for him and my blindness for you_

_I love you in an incomprehensible, irreversible, unfading way..._

_Every day I see you sitting alone under the shade of a tree_

_The wind touching your hair, your face, your lips, oh how I wished I was wind!_

_I see your tears and how I wish I could wipe them_

_Oh my love … why loving you is so cruel if you're so close but at the same time_

_leagues away from me?_

_I see you hugging yourself trying to protect your poor heart of the pain of the happiness_

_of others cause you_

_And every day I find myself more infatuated_

_Dreaming of your kisses, your scent… your body pressed against mine_

_Your lonely whispers suffocate me to the point of crying_

_I wish to shush your cries with my kisses_

_Keep you safe in my adoration_

_But all I feel is sorrow_

_I close my eyes in search of a solution_

_Yet I cannot live without you, baby_

_Without my heart, my life_

_Your desperate whispers plagued my sleep_

_And how I wished those whispers in the foot my ear_

_Yet again I see cry, hidden from the people surrounding you_

_The love you feel for him eating up_

_That denials new lovers cheer_

_And I desperately in love for you_

_Today I had decided I would make her mine for I could no longer bear her pain_

_I follow her footsteps that took the way to the forest wet by the rain_

_Her cries sallow by the rain, her tears rolling freely by her face mixed with the rain_

_drops_

_Her eyes closed begging for mercy and I would do it_

_Here and now_

_I pulled her against my body_

_Hers so cold and shivering_

_Her wet cold lips just as sweetening_

_I took them for me_

_I was intoxicated by her scent so feminine, floral and chocolate like_

_I felt her reluctance for a moment_

_Then her arms that I so longed pulled mine neck and deepen our kiss_

_I was consumed by her ... as much as she was for me_

_A tear rolled down my face ... no more of sorrow but out of joy_

_My heart overflows with a feeling that it was now behooved_

_My meaningless life... become full of color, flavors_

_I felt alive again in her arms, in her love_

_Now two hearts beat in tune_

_My fast-paced and wildly_

_Hers calm and cured_

_That in an embrace ignite_


	3. Intertwined Souls

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction. **_

* * *

_I screamed loudly for someone who did not love me_

_While he whispered at the foot of my ear_

_My heart now beats in tune to his own_

_My life, once so insipid, has color, odor, and taste, above all love_

_I suffered silently my love in despair_

_My heart cried for her, but my voice did not reach her ears, either infiltrated her heart_

_I could take no more, I needed - NO - had to have her in my arms_

_It was as if I was blind and finally saw the light_

_When pulled strongly against his arms frightened, knew there was my destiny._

_I looked into her brown eyes so deep and beautiful outlining all your love for me_

_It was me reflected in his chocolate sea eyes was me, he loved_

_His lips together seamlessly to mines as if they were mold for me_

_Her trembling arms welcomed me, cherished me, loved me, as I never thought they_

_could_

_The feelings imploded in an intense, bittersweet kiss, with a mixture of fear, pain,_

_passion, desire and love..._

_Now we were intertwined souls, two bodies, and one mind._


End file.
